Unbreakable Bond
by sunsprite16
Summary: A bond between twins sure is a beautiful thing. For Lulu and Inko, their friendship would be put to the test when all of Inkopolis' electricity goes out. With a heart filled with guilt for fighting with her brother, Lulu accepts her role in becoming Agent 3. She is determined to save Inko and her new home. Captain Cuttlefish knew he had found the right Inkling.
1. The Miracle of Birth

Deep within Calamari County, was a coastal city called Manta Del Ray. Every creature; from the groovy eel to the wise-cracking lobster, lived there.

And inside the city's hospital, a miracle would soon occur...

* * *

A grown-up, male purple Inkling named Robert was inside the hospital's emergency room. He was fiddling his hands in anxiety.

Questions were racing inside of his head.

_Will I make a good father? Will the children like me?_

Despite the anxiety she was feeling herself, Robert's wife, Tammy, put her hand on her husband's shoulder.

She said softly,"Robert… this is supposed to be a happy time so I don't want to see anymore worrying, alright?"

Robert couldn't help but smile; his wife always knew what to say. He loved her for that.

After needed preparations have been made, it was time for the babies to come out.

Tammy and Robert were actually expecting twins.

Tammy could feel pain rushing through her entire body. Getting the babies out wasn't the easiest thing in the world. To her relief, the nurses and Robert were there to support her.

The head nurse shouted rather excitedly,"You're doing great Tammy!"

As he squeezed Tammy's right hand, Robert said,"You can do it honey. I believe in you…"

At the moment, Tammy screamed her lungs out.

…

Tammy had shut her eyes so tight that when she opened her eyes, her vision was blurry at first.

When it all became clear, she could see golden sunlight pour into the room from the overhead window. Tammy then looked at Robert. He seemed to be admiring two small, white bundles the head nurse was holding.

The head nurse slowly approached Tammy and gently placed the white bundles on her lap.

Tammy immediately squealed in delight.

On her left, was a baby boy who's body was a magnificent blue and on her right, was a baby girl that was a beautiful orange color. They looked up at their parents with eyes that twinkled with genuine innocence.

Overcome with glee, Robert gently picked up Inko, only for him to cry his little eyes out.

Tammy said rather harshly,"Robert! You know that twins have a special bond. You can't just separate them like that."

Robert immediately set Inko down gently next to his sister. Inko had calmed down. In fact, he started to giggle.

With his heart melting from the cuteness, Robert asked his wife,"So what names should we give to the twins?"

Tammy thought about it for a moment when she proclaimed,"Lulu and Inko!"

Robert put one arm around Tammy and kissed her cheek. "That's perfect."

Tammy looked up at Robert and then at the children. They were trying to talk to each other.

_Their incredible bond will play a huge role in something someday… I just know it._ Tammy thought, a warm smile on her face.


	2. To Inkopolis!

Zzzzz…

Lulu was resting on her bed when the alarm on her squidPhone went off. Lulu groaned in mild annoyance from under her ruffled, orange bedsheets.

Without realizing her new humanoid form, Lulu sluggishly got out of bed. She was making her way towards the kitchen when Inko greeted her cheerfully,"Hi Lulu!"

Lulu replied back happily,"Oh, hi Inko."

It was at this moment that Lulu stopped in her tracks. She gazed at the large mirror in front of her. Both her and Inko had pale skin and adorable pointy ears.

Inko walked up to the mirror as well. He said, his fists pumped up towards his chest,"Wow! We look awesome!"

Lulu had to admit… they did look pretty cool.

Suddenly, the clock above the twins' heads went off. It rang six times.

Lulu gasped,"Oh my carp! I've got to get ready!"

To Inko's surprise, Lulu rushed into the bathroom. As she brushed her teeth in a ridiculously fast pace, Inko asked innocently,"What's the rush Lulu?"

Lulu eyes widened. "Have you forgotten already? Mom and Dad said we get to travel somewhere now that we're fourteen."

Inko was still confused. "To where?"

"Inkopolis… the freshest place for any squid kid."

Robert was reading a brochure out loud to his family.

Tammy said with a warm smile,"Oh, Lulu, Inko… you'll absolutely love it there. I hear the people there are very nice."

Robert looked up at his wife and said rather awkwardly,"Well, not at first... Lulu and Inko have to compete in a couple of Turf Wars before the vendors even let them buy anything."

Inko crossed his arms. "Why is that? That doesn't sound very nice…"

Tammy smiled. She lovingly rubbed Inko's head and said,"Right there with you, sweetie."

Robert soon looked at his watch and said,"We better get a move on. The train to Inkopolis Plaza will be at the station in an hour."

With that said, the twins grabbed their suitcases then ran to catch up with their parents who were waiting patiently near the car.

* * *

At Manta del Ray's train station, Inklings and other creatures that lived in the city were either waiting to be picked up or were running to catch their ride.

At the center hub of the station, Lulu and Inko were hugging their parents goodbye.

Tammy said as tears trickled down her face,"I'm going to miss you two so much…"

Lulu and Inko said in unison,"We'll miss you too."

Suddenly, Lulu saw the train to Inkopolis pull into the station. "Come on, Inko! Our train's here!"

The twins hollered as they ran towards the train,"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!"

No longer able to hold in her emotions, Tammy started to cry in her husband's arms. Robert said gently,"We'll see them again soon, dear. That I guarantee."

Tammy couldn't help but smile.

Lulu could hardly contain her excitement. "Just think… soon we'll be battling in Turf Wars! I'm so excited! How about you Inko?"

No response.

Lulu turned her head to the right to see her brother sleeping. She giggled softly. "Not a bad idea, bro."

Lulu rested her head on Inko's shoulder and soon enough she was fast asleep as well.

* * *

Forty minutes have passed.

The speaker suddenly announced,"Now arriving Inkopolis Plaza!"

Lulu immediately woke up. She smushed her face against the nearest window. She could see the plaza!

An excited Lulu and a yawning Inko stepped off of the train once it stopped.

Lulu was so engaged in her surroundings that she bumped into a pink Inkling carrying a tower of bags. Nearby Inklings laughed at the awkward collision.

Lulu rubbed her aching head before quickly saying,"I'm so sorry!"

The Inkling who was female and had the second darkest skin tone said with a friendly smile,"That's OK. I shouldn't have bought so many clothes. But they were so fresh…"

The pink Inkling, who's name was Coraline, noticed the plain clothes that Lulu and Inko were wearing. "Holy shrimp kicks! What are you two wearing?"

Lulu started to panic. "Why? What's wrong with them?"

Coraline shook her head in disapproval. "This won't do! I must get you two into fresher clothes at once!"

Coraline said cheerfully as she ran towards Jelly Fresh,"Come on!"

Lulu and Inko looked at each other in confusion but nevertheless they followed Coraline.

As soon as the three Inklings entered the store, Jelonzo greeted happily,"How you are, Coraline?

Coraline smiled brightly and said to Jelonzo,"I'm great!"

Coraline gave the twins bags full of gear. "Here, put these on! I was going to try them on tomorrow but I know they'll look great on you two!"

Inko smiled meekly. "Thanks, Coraline... but we don't need these clothes…"

Coraline put her hands on her hips. "Oh, psshh! Don't be ridiculous! These clothes were meant for you! Now go put them on! Go! Go!"

After shrugging their shoulders, Lulu and Inko walked on over to the dressing rooms. That's when a male, purple Inkling with tan skin entered the shop. Coraline turned around and blushed. That was Colin. He was handsome, intelligent, and Coraline's good friend.

Colin greeted,"Hey, Coraline. You here for the new line of clothes?"

Coraline snapped out of her trance and said,"Yeah, about that…"

To Coraline's delight, the twins appeared. Lulu was now wearing the Studio Headphones, a White Tee, and Pink Trainers. Meanwhile, Inko wore the Pilot Goggles, a Zink Layered LS, and Purple Hi-Horses.

Coraline squealed,"So cute!"

Colin's smile soon curved into a frown. He looked at Coraline with mild annoyance. "Coraline, did you force these Inklings to wear "fresher" gear?"

Coraline shouted,"What? You know I can't help myself!"

Lulu and Inko chuckled rather nervously. Colin noticed this and said,"Sorry you got caught up in Coraline's antics. She can be a handful at times…"

Coraline mumbled,"Am not…"

Suddenly, Coraline had an idea. "Lulu and Inko should totally show off their new gear by participating in a Turf War!"

Lulu asked, feeling just as excited as Coraline,"Really?"

Colin simply smiled and said,"Sounds good to me."

Coraline shouted cheerfully,"Then let's go!"


	3. Torn Apart?

Once they stepped foot inside Inkopolis Tower, Lulu and Inko were in a state of awe. They were brightly colored rooms for each type of battle.

Colin turned to face the twins and said,"We should get you two…"

Suddenly, Coraline interrupted Colin by shouting excitedly,"There's Dana!"

Lulu, Inko, and Colin looked to their left to see a female, yellow-green Inkling dancing to the music that was playing on her squidPhone. Coraline was the first to approach the energetic Inkling. She greeted happily,"Hey, Dana!"

Due to wearing earplugs that was playing ridiculously loud music, Dana literally shouted,"Yo! Coraline! Where have you been, girl?"

Colin crossed his arms. "I think the bigger question is, where have you been? We were supposed to study Math together, remember?"

Dana turned off her music and said," I know but this Inkling wanted change for the soda machine and…"

At that moment, Dana noticed Lulu and Inko. "You're new here aren't you?"

Lulu replied with a smile,"We sure are! I'm Lulu and this is my twin brother Inko."

Inko waved rather shyly.

Dana smiled and said,"Wait… You're twins? Awesome! I've got to get you two ID cards right away!"

Colin sighed in defeat. "That's what I was going to say…"

Dana lead the twins to a large photo booth. She looked at Inko and said with a wink,"Just hop right in there and you'll have your ID card in no time."

With a small smile on his face, Inko went inside the booth. Once he did, the sound of stomping made Colin turn around. His heart froze in horror. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Lulu asked in concern,"What's wrong?"

Lulu turned around to see what was freaking Colin out. She froze as well.

A male, turquoise Inkling wearing a pair of Tinted Shades, a Black Inky Rider, and Octoling Boots was stomping towards them. He was accompanied by three other Inklings who had serious looks on their faces.

Inko peeked from outside the photo booth, only to hide back inside in fear.

Once he reached Lulu and her friends, the turquoise Inkling took off his shades.

He frowned at Lulu before saying grumpily,"Hmph."

Tide then walked towards the Turf Battle room. His teammates followed close behind.

Inko slowly came out of the booth and asked nervously,"Who was that?"

Colin replied in a dead serious tone,"That was Tidal X… a rank S+ player."

Lulu was utterly shocked. "S+? That's the highest rank!"

Colin continued,"I guess he heard about your arrival so he formed a team to challenge you. However, I heard he hates teaming up with others."

Lulu frowned.

Was this Tidal X person trying to intimidate me and my brother? Well, the joke's on him because we're the ones that are going to intimidate him! Lulu thought angrily.

Lulu grabbed Inko by the wrist and exclaimed,"Come on, Inko!"

Inko immediately started to panic. "Lulu! You're crazy! The chance of us beating him is just about less than zero!"

Lulu felt her anger rise. "You're seriously acting like a chicken right now?"

Inko was on the verge of tears. "How could you say something like that? I'm your brother!"

Lulu gave Inko a death glare. "If you won't help me fight that grump... I'll do it myself!"

Lulu snatched the ID card from Inko's hand and stormed into the Turf Battle room.

Without warning, a distressed Inko ran out of the Battle Lobby.

Coraline shouted in concern,"Inko! Wait!"

Without giving Tide and his teammates a moment's worth of attention, Lulu waited for the match to begin.

Tide felt the slightest bit of shock. "So that girl hates teamwork too…"

Tide turned to face his teammates. "Remember… you guys do exactly what I say."

The three Inklings nodded.

* * *

Callie and Marie could not believe what they were seeing. A lone Inkling girl was fighting against Tidal X's team!

With a drop of sweat trickling down her forehead, Callie asked Marie, "Do you think that Inkling has what it takes to beat Tidal X?"

Marina replied, feeling just as nervous,"I'm not so sure, Callie."

Judd suddenly blew the whistle. The match had officially begun.

Lulu ran as fast as she could. She had to reach the center of Arowana Mall before Tidal X. She was almost there when Tidal X swung his Gold Dynamo Roller. It hit Lulu…

It was at that moment that Lulu knew she had made a terrible mistake.

I have to apologize to Inko… I just have to. Lulu thought.


	4. Trying to Reunite

Inside the plaza's cafe, Inko was looking at his squidPhone with a look of sadness on his face.

He suddenly looked up at the sound of Dana, Coraline, and Colin entering the cafe.

Inko asked innocently, "What are you guys doing here?"

Dana replied with a wink,"We came to cheer you up, little dude."

Coraline literally shoved four concert tickets in Inko's face. She squealed,"We get to see the Squid Sisters perform live!"

Inko was beyond excited. He admired Callie and Marie so much.

Inko smile faded suddenly.

_If only Lulu was here… she loves the Squid Sisters too. I should've stayed by Lulu's side. We're twins, after all…_ Inko thought with remorse.

Dana was the first to figure out what Inko was thinking about. "Forget about Lulu. She's better off aloof and alone."

To his friends' surprise, Inko stood up from his chair and shouted to Dana,"No, she's not! You don't know Lulu like I do! She's supportive and caring! I've got to find her!"

Inko ran out of the cafe only to find himself getting trampled by a large crowd of Inklings that were dancing to Callie and Marie's music. But, this didn't stop Inko from searching for his twin sister.

On the other side of the crowd, Lulu was frantically searching for her brother.

Lulu soon felt overwhelmed by the huge amount of Inklings in the plaza.

_I'll never find him…_ Lulu thought in despair.

Overcome with stress and guilt, Lulu sobbed uncontrollably.

An elderly, old Inkling peeked from under the plaza's manhole. He was shocked to see an Inkling girl crying at a Squid Sisters concert.

Sensing that someone was watching her, Lulu looked up.

The elderly Inkling immediately went back down the manhole.

A curious Lulu crawled her way towards the manhole.

She looked at it with a look of concern on her face. She began to think.

_There's someone down there. I've got to help them…_

With a deep breath, Lulu plummeted down the manhole. As she did, Lulu could have sworn she saw the lights of Inkopolis Plaza go out and heard the sounds of Inklings screaming.

Before she knew it, Lulu had been transported to Octo Valley.

She could hear someone crying. It seemed to be coming from inside the wooden shed. Lulu took a peek inside. The old Inkling wept,"How could I have let this happen?"

A concerned Lulu entered the shed and asked softly,"Are you alright?"

The older Inkling looked up and could see the genuine compassion in Lulu's eyes. He said slowly,"That look in your eye… That's the look I've been looking for years… What's your name?"

Despite the confusion she was feeling, Lulu answered the man's question. "Lulu… Lulu Albacore. Yours?"

Cuttlefish got up from his chair and struck a pose. "I'm Captain Cuttlefish... leader of the legendary Squidbeak Splatoon!"

"Captain Cuttlefish? I know you! I read about you in History class!" Lulu said in astonishment.

Cuttlefish said rather sheepishly,"You do? Well, that's good to know." The captain soon had a serious vibe to him. "I need your help Lulu. Octarians have taken all of Inkopolis' electricity! If we don't get it back, who knows what will happen!"

Lulu was shocked.

Cuttlefish wants me to save Inkopolis..? Lulu thought, feeling rather hesitant.

Lulu closed her eyes.

She could feel the helplessness of the Inklings of Inkopolis and... Inko! He was somewhere in this peculiar land!

Lulu opened her eyes and asked Cuttlefish boldly,"Where do I begin?"


	5. Twin Power

**Lulu's P.O.V.**

I immediately opened my eyes. I had been transported to a strange land that had rocks in the sky!

Suddenly, I could hear Captain Cuttlefish say through my speaker headphones,"Give those Octojerks heck, Agent 3!"

I was confused. "What Octo…?"

At that moment, I could see what the captain was talking about. To my far left, were a pair of Octarians surveilling the platform they were on.

I gulped nervously.

They were probably a million of them… I thought worriedly.

Cuttlefish however reassured me by saying,"Don't be scared Agent 3. Those Octarians you see are very weak."

I had to admit, they did look easy to hit…

I wasn't going to find Inko and the Great Zapfish by just staying here so with a deep breath, I used the circle pad to launch myself to the next platform.

As soon as I ended up on the platform, I performed a sideways roll and shot ink at the first Octarian.

It didn't take much for the Octarian to burst like a bubble.

I smiled brightly. "I did it! I really did it!"

I jumped up and down in excitement. However, the joy didn't last long. The other Octarian angrily shot purple ink at me. It stung… badly. I instantly gave the Octarian a deadly glare who was now smiling nervously.

I shot the Octarian down and then smirked. "Who's next?"

* * *

After hours of defeating Octarians and collecting these things that the captain called power eggs, I could see a baby Zapfish trapped within a giant bubble!

I said sadly,"The poor thing…"

Captain cuttlefish said through my headphones,"That's a baby Zapfish! Get it quick!

I nodded. I was about to shoot ink at the bubble that was imprisoning the baby Zapfish when a glob of purple ink came racing towards me! I dodged it in the nick of time. I looked up and gasped.

Cuttlefish warned,"Be careful, Agent 3! That's an Octoling!"

The Octoling grinned wickedly at me. "Well, look what we have here… a little girl who thinks she can steal my precious Zapfish…"

My jaw dropped in anger. "Your Zapfish? It belongs to Captain Cuttlefish! Give it back!"

The Octoling snickered and asked," Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do to stop me?"

I gritted my teeth and shot rapid fires of ink at the Octoling who unfortunately dodged it all!

She teased cruelly,"Is that the best you can do?"

She threw a splat bomb into the air but that wasn't my main concern right now. I had to get rid of this Octoling! I tried to punch the Octoling in the face and asked her angrily,"What have you done with my brother?"

The Octoling chuckled. "So this is why you came all the way here… to rescue your little brother. How sweet.. not!

At that moment, the splat bomb that the Octoling threw earlier exploded right in my face!

I fell on my back. I never felt more pain in my entire life.

The Octoling put her foot on my chest and said,"I had fun playing with you but I'm afraid playtime is officially over."

The baby Zapfish knew I was in big trouble so it used the last of its energy to release itself from the bubble. It then headbutted the Octoling into a state of unconsciousness!

I froze. I thought in astonishment, How could something so adorable be so powerful?

I smiled at the Zapfish and gave it a great big hug. I said graciously,"Thank you so much."

I eventually looked up into the sky and said softly,"Inko… I'll be right at your side very soon. I promise."

* * *

Lulu leaped out from one of Octo Valley's tea kettles. That's when she spotted something in the sky. She squinted her eyes. It looked like… a UFO and it was flying right towards her!

Lulu gasped in horror. She about to hide in the kettle she was just in when a familiar Gold Dynamo Roller struck her head. She immediately fell unconscious.

…

"Lulu? Please… wake up!"

Lulu slowly opened her eyes to see Inko looking down at her with a concerned look on his face.

Lulu was so relieved to see her twin brother that she gave him a hug. "Inko! I'm so sorry for acting like a jerk! I promise, I'll never do it again!"

Inko was shocked to hear his sister apologize first but soon said,"No Lulu. I'm sorry for acting like a coward. We could have taught Tidal X a lesson."

Suddenly, Inko had the urge to look at his surroundings. There was a great, big fish, an old man who was tied up in ropes, and… Tidal X?

He seemed to be hypnotized due to having glowing, green eyes.

Cuttlefish shouted,"Lulu! You and your brother have to get out of here!"

Suddenly, Lulu could hear Callie through her headset. "Awww, Agent 3 has finally reunited with her brother!"

Marie then said,"Focus, Callie. I have a bad feeling someone is looking for a battle…"

Lulu looked up. The Great Zapfish was hooked up to a flying machine! The machine soon lowered to reveal DJ Octavio!

DJ Octavio snickered at Lulu. "So you're the little brat who's been destroying my army of minions… Time to remix your face!"

DJ Octavio fired an octopus-shaped bomb at the twins!

The twins' first instinct was to hug each other. The bomb exploded…

To everyone's surprise, Lulu and Inko were glowing and seemed to be completely unharmed.

Lulu and Inko grinned at each other.

In a fit of rage, Octavio fired multiple bombs at the twins. But, none of them could hurt Lulu and Inko.

Suddenly, Callie and Marie shouted,"Agent 3! Agent 4! Catch!"

To Octavio's horror, the Squid Sisters threw an Inkzooka to the twins.

Lulu smirked at her brother. "Ready?"

Inko, who was frowning at DJ Octavio, replied confidently,"I was born ready!"

With one shot of the Inkzooka, DJ Octavio exploded in a huge glob of ink!

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Inkopolis Plaza. Tidal X's teammates were laughing amongst each other inside of the cafe when they saw their leader walking towards them.

Tidal X said in remorse,"I know I should've told you this before but I'm so sorry for being such a terrible friend and for helping DJ Octavio… He offered me more skill as a player. I was such a fool to say yes and…!"

One of Tidal X's teammates, Hailey, said with a small smile,"Come with us. We want to show you something."

Tidal X found himself feeling dumbfounded but nevertheless he followed his teammates.

They soon arrived at Blackbelly Skatepark's basketball court. There, Lulu, Inko, and their friends were playing a friendly game of basketball.

Tidal X asked his teammates,"What are we doing here?"

Hailey replied,"Tidal X… I believe Lulu and her friends can help you understand the importance of friendship and teamwork."

Tidal X was shocked. "What? But what about you guys? I thought we could start all over and become friends!"

Another one of Tidal X's teammates, Angela, smiled. "We are friends, Tidal X. We just want to make sure you're in good hands."

Tidal X was touched. "You guys…"

Colin was the first to notice Tidal X. He was utterly shocked. "Tidal X?"

"Please, call me Tide. Look... I may not have been the most approachable Inkling…" Tide said sheepishly.

Dana crossed her arms. "You think?"

Tide continued with a smile. "But, I'm willing to become a better person. If you'll all give me a chance…"

Lulu, Inko, Coraline, Colin, and Dana smiled at each other before embracing Tide in a warm hug.


End file.
